Margarita
Margarita '''-- dorosła klacz z Los PegasusSą dwa Pegasusy - Los i Las Pegasus. Los Pegasus to Los Angeles a Las Pegasus to Las Vegas. Margarita ma mieszkać w Los Pegasus.. Farmaceutka oraz nieskończenie niezadowolona z siebie pesymistkatudzież emo. Już trzecie OC Rubinki. Historia Narodziny Margarita narodziła się całkiem spokojnie. Nie było żadnych problemów. Matka i ojciec cieszyli się, że to córka. Przedszkole przy wodospadzie Rodzice Margarity uparli się, że Margarita będzie chodzić do pięknego przedszkola na środku ogromnego morza, w którym uczyć się będą najbogatsze dzieci, które robią babki z piasku najnowszym Hoofwaeiem P8 Lite. Margarita jednak nie chciała uczęszczać do takiego przedszkola, ponieważ ona chciała się tylko bawić. Marlon, jej ojciec przepisał Margaritę, kiedy dawała znaki typu ,,nie nie chce iść bogate przedszkole fuj normalne przedszkole czad". Jej rodzice znaleźli małe przedszkole im. Księżniczki Luny, które ulokowano nad wodospadem. W przedszkolu Margarita przyjaźniła się z Iriną, małą pegaziczką, która chciała w przyszłości został bizneswoman. W tym okresie czasu działo się niewiele. Ważne elementy i przygody to między innymi założenie sklepu z figurkami owoców, tragiczną zabawę podchody (Margarita uciekła z domu, bo bawiła się w podchody) i smutne zakończenie tego epizodu dzieciństwa Margarity. Szkoła, klasy 1-3 Margarita ledwo zdała 1 klasę, uczyła się na 2-3. Wolała spędzać czas na grze w gumę i tańczeniu na korytarzu. W drugiej klasie Margarita poznała magię zajęć dodatkowych (szachy, szermierka, japoński, koreański, taniec ludowy, golf). Uczyła się o wiele lepiej, ale wciąż kochała przerwy. W klasie trzeciej Margarita dobrze się uczyła, uczestniczyła w paru konkursach. Ostatecznie zdała do następnej partii klas. Szkoła, klasy 4-6 Nic się specjalnie nie zdarzyło. Dobra passa Margarity nadal się nie skończyła. Problem był w pod koniec 5 klasy, od której zaczęły się PUW-yPodstawowe Umiejętności Wyboru, które miały pomóc Margaricie w doborze klasy na seminarium naukowym. Starała się rozwijać się w stronę przyrodniczo-historyczną, ale tragedia stała się na początku 6 klasy. Na papierku oświadczającym początek 6 klasy napisane było: '''Klasa na następny rok (według PUW): humanistyczno-informatyczna. Margarita była niepocieszona, ale wierzyła, że kiedyś coś się zmieni. Seminarium naukowe, human.-info. Margarita poznała koleżankę, która zapoznała ją ze światem smutku i mroku - Aberdale. Dzięki niej, Margarita wiedziała już, że świat nie jest taki kolorowy. Chodziły na koncerty, spędzały dużo czasu, ale przywiązywały się do nauki. Nauczyciele traktowali ich ubiór jak zwyczajną rzecz, która nie była jakoś specjalnie ważna. Aberdale coraz gorzej się uczyła. W kwietniu, przed zakończeniem roku, Aberdale została wyrzucona, ale Margarita skończyła szkołę. Powrócono do ,,PUW-ów". Wykazano, że Margarita ma wskazania na prawniczkę, informatyczkę i farmaceutkę. Wiedziała, gdzie ma iść. Powstanie Etap Tricky Margarita na dzień 12.02 nazywa się Tricky, nie jest kucykiem, a tak zwanym ,,sarasynem" i jest przestępczynią. Wygląda tak ---> Etap Sarsiny Wygląd wcześniejczej Tricky znacznie się poprawił. Królują naturalne kolory a denerwujący motyw czarne-białe zniknął na zawsze. Zmieniło się także uczesanie oraz imię - teraz mamy Sarsinę. Wygląda tak --> Wygląd Normalny Margarita jest chudą klaczą ze złotymi oczami. Ma przeciętnej wysokości rzęsy i pucołowate policzki. Jej grzywa jest ciemnozielona i często nieuczesana. Urodziła się z jasnoróżową sierścią. Ma miarowe i normalne skrzydła. Ma sylwetkę przeciętnego sportowca (jeżeli szachy to sport!). Na koncerty Margarita na koncerty ubiera zielone, jelenie rogi na gumce, okulary ze szkłami koloru trawiastego i czarną pelerynkę. Elementem przebrania są również czerwone pantofelki i bransoletki. Bal przebierańców Na bal przebierańców Margarita idzie w długiej czerwonej sukience w kropki ,,biedronka". Czasami zakłada takie same pantofelki, jak na koncert. Charakter Żywiołowa Margarita jest porywcza i gotowa na przygody. Trzyma formę i lubi skakać oraz biegać w kółko. Ma wyrobioną kondycję. Przyjacielska Margarita umie zawierać przyjaźnie. Chętnie to robi i czasami zaprzyjaźnia się obsesyjnie. Polubi prawie każdego, chyba że jest okropny. Hojna Margarita rozdaje wszystko na prawo i lewo. Kiedy była mała, dała żebrakowi na ulicy kartę kredytową swojej mamy (a było na niej około 600 monet). Rzeczy szybko jej się nudzące z prędkością światła trafiają do przyjaciół. Uparta Jak się uprze, nie ma zmiłuj. Potrafi błagać latami, a jako że jest mistrzynią słodkich minek, robi to szybko i zgrabnie. A co z byciem emo? Pomimo tych wszystkich cech, wobec swoich przyjaciół z drugiej strony świata Margarita nie zachowuje tych radosnych uczuć. Rządzą nią wtedy smutek, żal i gniew na wesołą część świata. Umiejętności Farmaceutyka Margarita zna się na chemii, więc umie dodawać różne płyniki i proszki. Podoba jej się ta praca, bo umie robić to dobrze. Twierdzi, że tej umiejętności powinni uczyć dzieci w przedszkolach. Latanie Margarita lata naprawde bardzo przeciętnie. Gra na cymbałkach To naprawdę talent Margarity. Umie zagrać ,,Odę do Radości", ,,Wlazł kotek na płotek - wersja 2 h" i ,,Przez twe oczy zielone zielone oszalaaaałema no faktycznie". Relacje Matka Marigold dbała wyłącznie o majętność rodziny. Nigdy nie skupiała się na córce. Dopiero kilka lat przed ostateczną śmiercią zadbała o córkę, bo poczuła, że to jej ostatnie chwile. Margarita bardzo dobrze ją wspominała. Nauczyły siebie nawzajem wielu rzeczy, a przede wszystkim, czym jest miłość. Ojciec Marlon o wiele bardziej zadbał o edukację i wyżywienie córki. W czasie dzieciństwa jego atencja była dla Margarity najważniejsza. Niestety, postrzelono go tak młodo. Irina Irina była bardzo dobrą przyjaciółką Margarity. W przedszkolu bardzo się przyjaźniły. Narazie nie utrzymują kontaktu, ale wierzą, że kiedyś się spotkają. Nie mają pojęcia, co się dzieję z tą drugą. Abelard Abelard to zdecydowanie najlepsza przyjaciółka Margarity. Pokazała jej, jak być emo i zdecydowała się jej pomagać. Jest z nią bardzo związana. Nigdy by siebie nie opuściły. Sanjay Najlepsi przyjaciele z pracy. Zawsze mijają się w pracy. Poznali się na zebraniu, gdy razem sprzeciwiali się ustawie, traktującej o przymusie pracy 24 godziny na dobę. Rude Fire Rude jest szefem Margarity. Jest jej wrogiem, ponieważ często ją przemęcza. Nie widzi w niej potencjału. Ona zaś chce się jedynie bawić w pracy. Zynthea Zynthea to współpracowniczka Margarity. Pracują w jednej sali, ale słabo się znają. Ekwipunek * nożyk w kwiatki * książka * długopis * notes * ciasto * paproszki * puste opakowanie po chipsach pudełko na spinki/gumki * stary telefon z klapką Cytaty Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem